1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to water entrapment and, more particularly, is concerned with a water entrapment device which may be used in automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the use of air conditioning units in automobiles has become increasingly common. Especially in warmer climates, air conditioning in a car has become almost a necessity. As a result of this, the car industry is continually trying to improve automobile air conditioners.
One problem encountered is that air conditioning condensers have become so efficient that they are actually forming water which is being projected into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Obviously, this is an unwanted side effect which can damage the passenger compartment and cause the passengers much agitation. In addition, water in the vehicle will promote the growth of bacteria, molds and yeast, which will impart an unpleasant odor in the vehicle and can cause allergic reactions in the passengers. Consequently, a need exists for a water entrapment device which will keep any water out of a vehicle's passenger compartment. This device should be simple and cost efficient. It would also be preferable if the device had no mechanically moving parts and required little or no maintenance.